Priceless
by Alidiabin
Summary: Set after 8x04, Tony goes to Ziva's apartment the Frech moive 'Priceless' in hand. Ziva bakes bread.


**Title: **Priceless**  
Fandom: **NCIS**  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words: **716**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Warnings/ Spoilers: **general S8 especially 8x04**  
Parings:** Tony/Ziva**  
Summary: **Tony apologizes for his actions at the end of 'Royals and Loyals' with an Audrey Tautou movie in hand.

_**Priceless**_

Tony stood in front of Ziva's door. It had been an hour and a half since there discussion and an hour and twenty-eight minutes since he had attempted to break into her computer. He knocked again. Ziva opened the door, dressed in the same clothes from earlier that day but with an apron with a silly slogan across it (another one of Abby's strange and inappropriate Christmas gifts) over the top.

He held out his peace offering, 'Priceless' a French movie with Audrey Tautou in it. Tony knew Ziva rather enjoyed French cinema and that she would love the movie. He really would do anything to see her smile.

She nodded, and walked out of the doorway headed back to the kitchen. Tony followed, taking it as a signal to follow. He closed her door, just as Ziva's nosy neighbour stepped out of her door, to frown at Ziva and her 'inappropriate' activities.

Ziva stood in her kitchen, throwing dough rather violently against her flour covered kitchen counter.  
"You're angry" Tony uttered as she dug her hand into the dough and begun to knead it.  
"Well would you not be if someone tried to hack into your email account even though you told them not too" Ziva said as the dough was flung quite a way in Ziva's anger.

Tony gulped. He was not surprised Ziva did not find out nor that she was reacting how she was. He was surprised, however that she was making bread rather than polishing her gun collection. Not that he did not like her baking bread; he could not wait to taste it.

"Ziva, it's just" Tony paused. He looked at Ziva as flour flew in her kitchen.  
"It is just what?" Ziva replied her voice red hot with anger.  
"It's just that I've seen this movie before you know, with the secret emails and codenames or letters or whatever" Tony shouted as Ziva eyed up her gun case.  
"Just do not kill this one in my lounge room" she said venom in her words. "I am rather found of the rug" she said trying to lighten the dark mood she had brought on.

Tony watched as she very violently kneaded the bread as if it was one of her many hated enemies. Silence stewed between them. Tony thought about leaving. He began to search for his keys in his pocket. Ziva's hand grabbed his and clamped it down on the kitchen bench.  
"I promise you Tony, this movie will not have the same ending" Tony down on her.  
"You promise" Tony said he voice quiet. Ziva looked at him and silently nodded. Tony nodded. There promise was cemented.

She put the bread in the cupboard above her oven so it could rise. She rubbed her hands together and flour dust spread across her kitchen her floor.  
"What film did you get?" Ziva asked as she picked up the case. Tony loved it when she called movies films. Tony watched as a smile crossed her face as she read the blurb on the back of the case.  
"I knew you'd like it" Tony replied. Ziva fiddled her apron trying to undo the string. "Let me" Tony said as Ziva turned around, Tony undid the knot. He touched the curve of her back. He felt her tense up and then relax realising she was safe among his arms.

They settled onto her couch. Ziva leaning on Tony's chest, her hair falling under her nose, her laptop on her lap so they could both see. The credits of Priceless ran through, Tony was very impressed with how much of Audrey Tautou he had gotten to see. Ziva on the other hand had laughed at the hilarity of the storyline.

Ziva got up and opened the oven to reveal a loaf of bread. Tony could sense her pride at something she had created by herself. She smiled, as she pulled out the loaf and put it on the chopping board.  
"Priceless" she said, as the aroma of freshly baked bread filled her small apartment. She stabbed her knife into it, as massive smile crossed her face.  
"Priceless like you" Tony muttered, Ziva did not hear. She handed him a slice of bread, smiling at what she had just heard uttered from his lips.

**A/N**: 'Priceless' is an awesome movie for those of you into French films. And the bread making I had to wing that … in my house we use a bread maker. So, reviews?


End file.
